Truth and Lies
by PsychoBitch659
Summary: My revision of Thor, with oc character Vera, someone who has grown up with Thor and Loki and is placed along side their adventures. As well as an oc character named Nell replacing Jane, with her own unique personality.
1. Chapter 1

Vera sighed in frustration as she strode down the gold halls of Asgard. Her dark purple robes flowed behind her in her quick steps. The morning had started out as well as it could, everyone was preparing a large celebration for the great prince Thor. The elder son was going to be announced as the new king of Asgard and everyone was in a fit of excitement. Everyone except the younger green eyed prince, to whose room she was heading to right now. Glaring at the guards in front of his quarters Vera pushed the doors open. Her heels echoed as she entered startling the maidens tending the room.

"Milady, the prince has yet to come from his bed chambers," One of the maidens who stood before his door spoke.

"I shall deal with him. You may go finish the preparations for the ceremony." Vera waited till they all left before she waved her hand over the door unlocking it.

Shoving the doors open she walked inside scanning for the dark prince. Her violet eyes caught his figure leaning on the railing of his balcony.

"I was wondering when you'd get here." His voice was silky and seemed to hold a secret, as she had come to learn he always had a hidden meaning behind everything he said.

Vera shook her head as she came closer to him. "Why must you act like this? You are not a youngling anymore."

"So you believe I'm acting childish?" He turned smirking at her.

"Indeed, Loki. You do this every time your brother is praised."

His eyes darkened, "He is not just being praised but announced King. So if I am indeed acting like a child, it is because of good reasoning." Loki stalked past her his rage flowing off of him.

Vera rolled her eyes and followed him, "How many times must we talk about this? We knew this day would come eventually. It was inevitable." He kept his back to her, she let her words settle before stepping behind him and placing a hand on his shoulder. "Please Loki don't make this harder on yourself. You know I hate to see you in such distress."

Relaxing to her touch he turned to her. "And who knows maybe today will have some excitement."

"I believe Milady, you might be right." Loki smirked at her; Vera smiled her cheeks flushing slightly.

"Now will you change, I dislike being the only one over dressed."

She watched as Loki's eyes trailed down her body to her formal attire. A short purple dress could be seen from under the tight black mesh that covered it. It flowed to the floor showing off her knee high heels and covered her slender arms. Her purple and black robes fell around her body; she looked perfect.

"Did you choose this dress or my mother?" His fingers twirled around her long dark magenta hair that fell around her face.

Vera's chest tightened at the tenderness Loki was showing her. It was something he only did in private, something he had only started doing not too long ago. They had grown up together, all of them had, but their friendship was instant. Both felt in ways like outsiders compared to the others as well as their same desires of sorcery.

Swallowing she grabbed his hand that was playing with her hair, "I did. Does it please you?"

"Indeed." Pulling away he started for the door, a golden shimmer flowed over his clothes. His simple black attire changed instantly in his formal green robes. "Come now. The excitement is about to start."

Releasing her breath, Vera trailed behind Loki, maybe the day wouldn't be so bad.

The day went bad; Vera frowned as she leaned against one of the giant pillars. It was suppose to be a day of celebration and joy but instead came the icy touch of Jotunheim. Vera's mind wondered to the events that happened only an hour before...

The grand hall was decorated in gold and red, everyone dressed in formal ware. Vera was standing beside Loki like she always did, his face drawn up in annoyance to the scene before him. Thor had taken his gracious time walking to the throne, waving and encouraging the crowd. True he could be overly competitive and cocky to the extreme but she had grown up with him and Loki, loving them in her own way. She can see why Loki always looked at Thor with a somewhat jealous eye but Thor would still hold a brotherly place in her heart.

The ceremony started out so lovely, All-Father speaking out about Thor and his mighty hammer. Eventually he asked him if he swear to protect the nine realms, the people and to give up his own selfish ambitions.

Vera had stared at Loki when his own eyes caught hers. It was a look of understanding; they both knew how needy Thor could be in his own selfish desires of glory. Still Thor spoke loud and true that he swore he would.

It was then that the air had changed, All-father was about to announce Thor as the new King of Asgard but something froze his lips. It was like a cold chill up ones back and then the words escaped from him.

"Frost Giants."

The room seemed to drop into an even deeper silence and then a thunderous sound echoed when All-Father slammed his scepter against the floor.

Time moved fast in those next moments, All-father made his way down the steps with Thor quickly beside him. Loki gave a quick nod to Vera signaling her to stay with Frigga then followed after his father and brother.

What Vera would learn was that a few Frost Giants had somehow made their way into the chamber of relics. Their goal was the Casket of Ancient Winters, the main source of power for all of Jotunheim. Their act was to say pointless for the guardian of the chamber was known as the Destroyer, an indestructible creation that only the king could control. It eliminated the threat of the Frost Giants, protecting the casket from being taken.

It was what happened amongst the king and his eldest son, that brought Vera to the moment before her.

Thor roared in anger tossing a table easily with his strength. Vera couldn't help but flinch slightly, sure she has seen Thor mad before but one never really gets use to the sound.

He had apparently argued with his father demanding that they go to war with Jotunheim. All-father did not take Thor's anger lightly and reminded him that he was not yet king. Thor's rage was quite understandable but his father was right.

Loki caressed Vera's shoulder, as he walked up from behind her. Following him with her eyes, he walked past the pillar and over to Thor.

"It is unwise to be in my company right now brother," Thor glanced at Loki.

The green eyed prince sat smoothly beside his brother.

"This was to be my day of triumph."

Vera watched Thor flex his hands in anger, a sadness for her friend washing over her.

"Your day will come," She spoke softly taking a seat on his other side.

"In time," Loki added staring at Vera.

The silence was quickly broken when Sif and the Warriors Three walked into the room.

Loki turned his attention back to Thor, "If it's any consolation I think your right. About the Frost Giants, about Laufey, about everything."

Now one thing Vera had learned from growing up around Loki was how to detect his lies, some say she was a goddess of truth able to detect the false of anyone's words. Although he was not lying there was something hidden in his voice.

"There is nothing you can do without defying father."

Vera's eyes widened right as the words left his lips.

Thor looked at his brother, "What?"

Unconsciously Vera shook her head at Loki but he repeated what he said. Then as if he realised what he said he started to shake his head,"Wait no no no. I know that look."

Thor stood up, "It's the only way to insure the safety of our boarders."

"It's madness," Loki objected.

"Complete madness," Vera voiced as she rubbed head in frustration.

Thor began to speak of going to Jotunheim, and why they should all follow him in his quest. Sif and the Warriors Three would always follow Thor they were as loyal to him as she was to Loki. "My friends we are going to Jotunheim. Get what you need quickly we are leaving at once."

Once Vera and Loki were alone she spoke. "That was an absolutely foolish thing to say, my prince."

Loki could hear the anger in her tone, it always amused him when she was furious at him. He stared at his hands before he looked at her, "I did not intend for him to take it in such a way."

Standing up she crossed her arms, "Really? You out of all of us know how he can be and yet still you let such words fall from your lips."

"I did not say for him to go to Jotunheim, I said anything he did would be defying father. If it is his decision to do so then it is his own doing." Loki stood up casually walking toward Vera; she kept her eyes from him not wanting to give in to his hypnotic gaze. "Do you think I like that he constantly puts himself in danger? That he throws himself into such 'complicated' situations?"

The back of his hand trailed down her cheek; she swallowed at the sensation.

"Of course not, but still why-." She tried to speak but Loki placed his thumb across her lips.

"Good. Now we are going to go with him and try to keep him out of trouble."

"Is that even possible?" She tried to hid a smile, his own smirk upon his face.

"Go change, it will be cold." His eyes lingered on his thumb lightly traced her bottom lip before dropping away entirely.

Bowing her head Vera made her way quickly out of the room with the heat of Loki's gaze upon her back.


	2. Chapter 2

It was indeed cold in Jotunheim; Vera was glad she changed or else it would surely be obvious how cold she was. She tightened the strings to her robes knowing it wouldn't do much to keep her warm.

Loki snickered at her but she just glared at him. Normally she would say something but this was not to time or place for such playfulness. Eventually they had made their way to the castle of Laufey, darkness and ice was all that could be seen.

"Where are they?" Sif spoke the question that was on everyone's mind.

"Hiding as all cowards do," Thor smirked. His confident words were quickly dismissed when a deeper voice echoed in the darkness.

"You've come a long way to die Asgardians."

"I am Thor Odinson." Thor replied.

"We know who you are."

"How did your people get into Asgard?"

Vera flinched at his tone; she was not one to side with the enemy but Laufey was a king and this was his realm he did deserve that respect.

Laufey turned his gaze toward them, his red eyes glinting in the deep blue of his skin. "The house of Odin is full of traitors."

Chills rolled down Vera's back and it wasn't from the cold. Loki came to her side, watchful.

"Do not dishonor my father's name with your lies!"

Laufey stood as he roared back at Thor. Now Vera had seen many creatures and beings within her life but none so terrifyingly fascinating. They were called giants for a reason; their height could cast a far shadow if the sun ever touched the sky of the winter world.

"You're nothing but a boy trying to prove yourself a man."

They were all quickly aware of the sounds around them. More Frost Giants were coming out of the darkness surrounding the area.

"This boy has grown tired of your mockery."

Loki quickly stepped up to his brother, "Thor, stop and think. Look around you. We're outnumbered."

"Know your place brother..."

Vera stepped up next, "Listen to him Thor, this is not a winnable situation."

Laufey laughed, "You should listen to their council. You do not know what your actions would unleash...I do. Go now while I still allow it." He turned away as he finished a pain in his voice.

One Frost Giant made his way forward his height over eight feet, a dark sneer on his face. Vera held one hand on Thor's arm and the other on the handle of her whip.

"We accept your most gracious honor my lord," She spoke loudly, her eyes shifting to the icy king.

His red eyes stared back at her before nodding slightly.

Loki pulled on Thor's arm, "Come on brother."

A perfect scenario would be them quickly walking away and making it out of there. Of course nothing was ever simple when it came to Thor. They had barely taken two steps when the sneering Giant spoke.

"Run back home little princess."

The words froze everyone; Vera made a face while Loki slipped out one word. "Damn."

Before anyone could think Thor slammed his hammer into the Giant. Within an instant they were rushed with Frost giants, a full on battle erupted. Vera unhooked her whip slashing it out at the first giant that ran toward her, the small silver blades slicing through the creature easily. Twisting around she cut off the head of another before letting the whip stiffen into a single sword and stab one in the heart.

Why must this happen every single time, Vera thought to herself as she cut and sliced any giant that came toward her. Casting her eyes around she saw the others fighting many other off. Thor was getting to great of a satisfaction from the chaos he had caused. Rolling her eyes when he roared at one, she fought her way toward where she had last seen Loki.

The moment she had a chance to catch him in her sight her heart dropped at the scene, Loki was standing on a ledge of a pit with a giant running full speed toward him.

"Noo!" Vera's voice echoed as she ran. Pushing herself into a sprint she knew she still wouldn't make it, the giant was faster. Then the trick was played, before she could slow herself she saw the giant run straight threw Loki and tumble into the pit. The false Loki disappeared and the real Loki stepped out and pulled her to him.

Her chest slammed against his, his grip tight on her. "Must you fall for that every time?" His warm breath rushing against her face.

Vera glared at him, panting as she spoke. "I hate it when you do that." With a growl she pulled away from him knowing he was smirking widely.

Volstagg yelled about not letting them touch but seeing Fandral being impaled by ice erased all concern. Vera ran up to him slicing the ice away while Loki killed off another two giants.

"We can't continue on with this," Sif spoke up.

"Then we retreat," Vera looked at her.

"Thor!"

The call of his name fell on deaf ears. "We must go!" Loki shouted at him.

"Then go!" He replied sending his hammer flying through giant after giant.

Vera turned to Loki, "We can't just leave him..."

A sudden roar ripped through the air, everyone's head turned to the Ice Troll that pulled its way from its frozen chamber.

"Yes we can." Loki grabbed her arm and they ran.

They made their way quickly over the icy grounds trying to make their way back to the cliff were they entered. Thor deflected the giants that tried to follow them, shattering the ground beneath their feet and letting them fall to their doom.

Vera and the others reached the cliff safely, Volstagg calling out for Heimdall to open the bridge. Yet no light, no sound, nothing came down, the bridge was still closed.

"That is not good," Volstagg added adjusting Fandral on his shoulders.

Before anyone could speak a large clawed hand slammed into the ground in front of them. The ice troll snarled as it climbed up the side of the mountain. Saliva dripped from its jagged teeth as it let out another roar. All of them stood ready for its strike, but as it rose its arm and opened its mouth a blur shot threw it.

It crumpled to the ground in front of them dead as Thor landed smiling like he accomplished a noble task. Vera opened her mouth to curse him but the look on his face stopped her.

Turning with the others, Laufey and many more Frost Giants stood before them. They were cornered and they knew it, and in that moment the giants rushed forward. The wave of giants would not touch them as a thunderous sound echoed in the sky and a beam of light shot down upon them. It was only for a moment but it was an image so empowering; Odin bathed in light on his eight-legged steed, Sleipnir, dressed in his battle armor. It was a sight that not only stopped the Asguardians but the Frost Giants as well.

"Father we will finish them together!" Thor yelled to him.

"Silence." Odin quieted him, clear anger in his voice.

Satisfaction spread across Loki's face but was quickly removed when Vera nudged him.

The ice beneath Laufey shifted raising him up so he stood in front of Odin. "All-Father you look weary."

"Laufey end this now," Odin spoke calmly.

Vera looked at Loki scanning his body for any injures. "If you wanted to stare you could have asked." He kept his eyes on his father and Laufey.

"I was just making sure you weren't hurt. What happened to your arm?" Her fingers traced his bare skin.

His hand grabbed hers bring it to his mouth, brushing a light kiss to them. "I'm fine, but I have a feeling my brother will not be."

Laufey had turned down ending any bloodshed, saying they will get the war and death Thor came for.

"So be it." Odin replied, watchful of Laufey's next move. Laufey moved quickly but Odin was ready slamming his staff down and blasting The Ice King away. The light of the Bifrost engulfed all of the Asgardians and pulled them off the frozen planet.

Thor's voice was the first thing Vera heard when she arrived back at the observatory. "Why did you bring us back?"

"Do you realize what you've done? What you've started?" Odin's voice was thunderous. He pulled Heimdall's sword from the panel and threw it at him.

"I was protecting my home," Thor roared after him.

"If you cannot protect your friends, how can you hope to protect your kingdom?" Odin ordered the warriors to bring Fandral to the healing room.

Vera turned to leave but Loki stopped her. "Stay."

"But..." The look he gave her stopped her from continuing, a bad feeling twisted in her stomach.

"What kingdom will there be to protect if you are afraid to act? Whatever the cost the world must know that the new king of Asgard will not be held in contempt."

" That is pride and vanity that talks. Have you forgotten all that I have taught you about a warriors patience?" The tone in each of their voices were rising, the tension growing tight in the room.

"While you wait and be patient the Nine realms laugh at us. You'd stand giving speeches while Asgard falls."

"You're a vain, greedy, cruel boy!" The words were harsh but true.

Thor's words were just as sharp, "And you're an old man and a fool!"

Vera's eyes widened, shock clear on her face. The room was silent as Odin looked down on his son.

A pain crossed his face, "Yes, I was a fool to think you were ready."

Loki stepped forward, "Father-."

The sound that erupted from Odin made Vera jump. It silenced the Silvertongue prince freezing him in his spot."Thor Odinson...you have disobeyed the express command of your king. Through your arrogance and stupidity, you have opened these peaceful Realms and innocent lives to the horrors of war."

The feeling in Vera's chest twisted at the words Odin spoke, she came to Loki's side her hand gripping his arm. His words were not of a father disappointed in his son, they were words of a King punishing a soldier.

Odin slid his staff into the panel starting up the Bifrost. Realization overtook Vera, he wouldn't do that not to his own son.

Odin walked up to Thor, "You are unworthy of this Realm..." He ripped off the metal disc on Thor's armor.

"...unworthy of your title..." He ripped off his cloak.

Vera's eyes started to water, her head shaking. "No..no," the words slipped softly from her lips.

"...unworthy of the loved ones you've betrayed. I hereby take from you your powers." Mjolnir, Thor's Hammer flew from his hand to Odin's.

"All-Father please," Vera's voice fell on deaf ears.

"In the name of my father and his father before..." Lightening shot out blasting off parts of Thor's armor.

"I cast you out!" A bolt shot out slamming into Thor and sending him flying into the Bifrost.

"No!" Vera screamed as she rushed forward. Loki caught her around the waist holding her close as she screamed Thor's name.

Odin whispered enchanted words to the hammer before throwing it into the Bifrost and letting it close.


End file.
